Now you see her, now you don't
by Zachlover16
Summary: What if Cammie had a seceret?  What if she's the exception to Zach when he says all girls fall for him?  Will he care?  What will happen to his player status?
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down a street. It didn't look like Nebraska. Two different beats could be heard faintly coming from the distance. Vibrations could be felt on the street. It was just another reminder that I was actually here. You probably are wondering where "here" is. This small torched center is called Roseville.

Roseville consists of two boarding schools. Gallagher academy for exceptional young women and Blackthorn academy for exceptional young men. I bet you've never heard of them before. Most people haven't. A woman named Gillian Gallagher decided to create them. She didn't want everyone to know about it for security reasons. Because of this, the schools are in the middle of nowhere. There isn't a town for 50 miles in any direction.

You probably think it sounds like a detention facility or a jail or something like that. Good that's what the CIA wants you to think about it, even if you're completely off. Yes, I said the CIA. Gillian got them to help keep the schools safe. It's worked for over a century, which is why I've been thrown here.

Hi, my name is Cameron (Cammie) Ann Morgan and this is my story.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry it's short, the first two chapters are sort of explaining what happens so don't worry if you're confused. Please review so I know how to improve the story, that is if I should continue it. Suggestions are always welcome!<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Joe, I just got a call that she's coming," a woman whispered, "You've got to take the kids to Gallagher tonight. Call Steve and find out when you can take them there Okay?" My mom looked so scared, so fragile._

"_Okay Rachel, where are they?" the man, Joe, asked while packing three bags._

"_They're in their rooms. They went to sleep about an hour ago." She whispers as she starts to go up stairs. "I'll go get them."_

_Two boys stagger down the stairs, both just wearing pajama pants and both caring all there clothes and personal items that they packed the night before. Rachel comes down the stairs panicked. "Joe I can't find her and I don't have time to look for her." Rachel cries._

"_I'll go with these two and come back tomorrow and see if I can find her," he tries to think. It's times like these when Joe and Rachel wish she wasn't so much like her dad._

"_K, but hurry, Abby will be here in about five minutes," she says and the three of them where gone. "Ann, if you can hear me, whatever happens, don't come out until you know for sure Aunt Abby is gone and even then wait an hour after that."_

_The rest of the night for the little girl was a blur the only thing she really remembers is Abby saying how she killed Rachel's husband. She also remembers the shot. How her mom screamed, and then fell to the floor unmoving._

_It wasn't the first time she saw someone die. She was there when her dad was murdered by Abby. He wasn't as lucky as her mom though, he was killed by a knife and a whip, but that's a different story for a different time and place._

_After searching the house for three hours Abby and her followers were about to leave when a gun shot was heard. Abby dropped dead and her men drove away as fast as they could. That's when Joe walked in. The little girl ran from her hiding place and into his arms. _

"_Ann, are you ok?" were the first words to escape his mouth when he saw her. To his surprise she wasn't crying when her mom lay dead next to them. In fact the little girl ran off and grabbed a blanket to put over her mom. _

"_It's Cammie," she states in a cold tone, "and I don't ever want to be called Ann again." And with that she walked away._

* * *

><p>It was that night that made her the person she is today. It was that night that made her act like she had emotions so that everyone would stop worrying about her. The truth is she just doesn't care anymore. Of course, it's not like she can go around asking, "What's so great about living when all you do is get in the way of others." Ya, she didn't think that would help her case very much.<p>

She was only 5 at the time and went to Gallagher with her brothers until she was in 6th grade. She ran to her grandparents then. She would have left sooner but she had to get all the supplies to leave and she needed a map. Once she had those, there wasn't anything there for her to stay. She got to her grandparents in five days and traveled by foot, bus, and train. Until Joe found her she had been some what happy with her life.

He, of course, had to bring her back to the school that has already socially rejected her. It's funny that he told her that her brothers have missed her since she left when they're the reason she didn't fit in. They're the ones who ruined her life.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Next chapter will be when she finally goes to school. Tell me if you want a flash back like I did here to help you understand what happened last time she was at Gallagher and why she hates it so much. Thanks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

I can still remember the first time I was forced to go to Gallagher. I thought my brothers would help me. That was my first mistake. They had already been at the school for 3 weeks before I showed up…

_"Did you hear? There's going to be a new girl!" a petit blond whispered._

_"Ya and I also heard that she only wears boys close! How disgusting is that?" a mocha colored skin girl says with a think british accent._

_"So? Maybe she's going for the tomboy look," a black haired girl says. The other two just look at her as if she just killed their puppy. "What, I didn't it would look good. In fact most people wouldn't dare try it."_

_The 5 minute bell rang and the three girls started to walk to their first class of the day. "I guess we're about to find out now aren't we," the petit blond says as if to end the conversation._

That's the only rumor that had been going around the school for me. Not bad, but also not very detailed. No one knew what to expect. Well no one but my brothers.

_"Class this is our new student Ann, she…" the teacher began._

_"It's C, not Ann," that was my second mistake._

_"What?"_

_"I don't go by Ann I go by C."_

_"Yes, but your first name is Ann correct?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh, well ok then, C, you can sit next to… um, Tina." She stuttered._

_As I walked over to the seat I saw the three girls I had heard earlier talking again. They were talking about how I had been the first person to ever correct this teacher; I think her name was Madam Dabney. _

_At lunch I still hadn't made any friends but I thought I could just sit with my brothers. I went into the lunchroom unnoticed by anyone and looked around for them. Once I found them I walked over without thinking. "Hey," I said as I approached. _

"_What are you doing?" Grant, the oldest of the two, hissed._

"_Well I thought that my two big brothers would allow me to sit with them." I said back. _At the time I couldn't figure out the problem.

_"Well you can't, because you'll just ruin everything. See we're popular and you aren't and never be since you're ugly and dress like a guy. Sorry Ann, but we can't be associated with you in any way." Grant said slowly as if I was to dumb to understand._

_Since then they never tried to be gentle. In fact them and their group of popular people did anything they could to make me feel like I was worthless._

_Their group was made up of 7 people. 4 boys and 3 girls. The boys were Grant, my other brother Nick (Nicolas), Zach (Zachary) Goode, and Jonas Anderson. Jonas was nerd cute. He had brown eyes and light brown hair. He was the quite one but when he did say anything, it was worst then anyone else. Zach was a player. He had gorgeous green eyes that reminded me of emeralds and really dark hair that was more on the shaggy side. He was always cryptic but strait forward, if that makes sense. He was also the worst of all of them. Grant had the same light blue eyes as me paired with a darker blond hair. He would say the first thing that would come to his mind. Nick had dark blue eyes and the same sun kissed blond hair as me. He didn't really say anything and always looked apologetic towards me, he had always been a little over protective of me. Nick sometimes would slip me a note with a king sized candy if I was really down._

_The girls were the three from the gossip circle I over heard on the first day. The petit blonds name was Liz (Elizabeth) Sutton, she was way smart. She was a lot like Jonas, but she was more of a peacekeeper out of all of them. The mocha skinned, british girls name was Bex. She was the physical one of the group, and was always trying to find a good fight. The black haired girls name was Macey. She was the fashion of the group. She never was rude to me. She would sometimes be my partner in class if I couldn't find one._

_My only friend there was named Eva. She was the reason I could bare to go to school everyday. We told each other everything. The only thing I didn't tell her was that me, Grant, and Nick were related. Eva decided to tell Bex and Jonas that I like Zach thinking that she would become popular. She didn't but she did loose my trust and friendship. After that there was no real reason to stay there so that night I left. I ran to the nearest town and caught a train to Nebraska, where my grandparents live._

* * *

><p>Lightning strikes off to the right. The sky turns a deep purple color. It makes me wonder if there's a way to get it to strike me. Of course even if it did kill me the person at those big gates would probly just send me back so that he could watch me suffer.<p>

I walk into to office to talk to Dr. Steve, the Headmaster, about why Joe sent me here. The first thing that caught my attention was the bazooka proof window behind the huge Koa wood desk that took up most the room. A man, who looked like he was trying to pull off looking like one of the students and failing miserably, sat behind it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about how long it took to get this up<strong>**. The more reviews the faster I update****. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Morgan, you're late," states the man.

"I would have been here sooner, but I couldn't think of a reason to so…" I said monotone. The man behind the desk just glared as his face started to turn tomato red.

"Ann, you're luck that we are allowing you to even step foot on the schools property. Now I expect you not to make me regret this decision." He hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I don't go by Ann, Dr. Steve. Also I was wondering why you decided to give me another chance. It's not like I tried to get back in." I question. I really had been wondering this since last time I was here, right before I left I might have burned down the English and Arts buildings. Of course they have no proof, but Solomon said that everyone knows it was me.

"Excellent question Miss Morgan. Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Cameron and Madam Dabney gave their recommendation for you to take this position… oh and before I forget to correct you, you won't be a student here. You lost that privilege a long time ago." He smiles as he answers my question.

One thing to know about me is that I don't get along with Dr. Steve. If you ask me why I would say it was because he's middle aged man trying to hard to fit in with the teens at this school. If you asked him, he might say it's because I spilt fresh hot chocolate on him my first day of school. It might not have helped that instead of trying to help him I started laughing, but he looked like he was doing the chicken dance and it was hilarious!

Another thing to know is that Madam Dabney, as she would say, strongly dislikes me. Madam Dabney teaches how girls should interact with each other and men when at formal and semi formal events. Of course only the girls have this class. The guys use to laugh at us about it until we had a dance with them for our final grade and Madam Dabney yelled at them afterwards for 3 hours strait about how to greet us correctly. Macey sent me a video of it. I was rolling around on the floor after watching it.

So you can see why I was confused when Steve said that she helped get me back here.

"So if I'm not a student them why am I here? Also why did Solomon have me get my math teacher to sign what math I'm suppose to be taking?"

"Well, as you are aware of, there are some people after you and this is the safes place for you."

"Yes."

"And now that you are a junior you can go into town every weekend."

"Yes."

"And that can be dangerous, so we went through some of the kids that are juniors and seniors to see if any qualify to be a body guard for you and we found 5. After seeing what classes you need to take to graduate, we narrowed it down to one of our top students at this school who can help you in class to keep up since you've missed most of the first semester," at this point he was doing all he could to not laugh, "and since you will have 3 of the 8 periods open we've decided to have you teach at Blackthorn the same class that Madam Dabney teaches at Gallagher. You would only be teaching the seniors. As you know Madam Dabney starts teaching the girls in 7th grade and keeps teaching them till they graduate. She also only teaches them for half the year. Because there is so much to teach them we are giving you 3 class periods and a whole year to teach them." By now he is laughing.

"What! The seniors! There's no way they'll listen to me though! I'm a year younger then them! Plus there's no way I'll be able to make it from Gallagher to Blackthorn and not be late!" I all but shouted at him. I'm pretty sure that he is, in fact, insane.

"That's why you'll be going to Blackthorn, and sharing a room with your new body guard. His window is right next to Macey's so you'll be able to climb through them to get to the girls dorms for parties and such. Your body guard will be Zachary Goode and he is to be the only one to know that you're a girl while in class, since it is suppose to be an all boys' class. You will be in the same class as the seniors and yourself when you teach." Now Dr. Steve is being dead serious, which is really rare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's so short. The next few chapters it should be getting longer so don't worry. If you have any questions leave them in a review or leave me a message and I will answer it for you. <strong>_

_**The more reviews I get the more it makes me want to update so… **_


	5. Chapter 5

Right as Dr. Steve finished explained that until I'm 18 I would have the worst life that I could possibly have. And all Dr. Steve is doing is laughing at how bad it will be for me!

**Reasons why the next school year will be the worst ever**

**A list made by Cameron Ann Morgan**

I have to share a room with the guy that ruined my life

I have to teach a class to the worst class in Blackthorn

Said class is said to be a girls' class because it's only been taught at Gallagher for GIRLS!

I will have to teach my brothers

Said brothers might ruin my cover and destroy my chances at being able to finish this year of high school.

~BANG~

The large wooden door hit the wall as a body skidded into the room. The sound startled me out of my thoughts, but I didn't turn around.

"Sorry I'm late Dr. Steve, Nick got hold of one of Jonas experiments and blew up the science lab again," a deep husky voice rang out.

"It's fine. I'll have one of the janitors talk to Jonas so that we know how to clean it up," Dr. Steve stated, "For now just take a seat."

"Solomon said you had a task for me?" he asked in a curious voice.

"Ah, yes. How would you feel about being a body guard to a new student? It won't be like what all the other assignments, but it will be a good experience. You would have to miss night drills though," Dr. Steve answers.

"Who is the pain that I would have to babysit? Is it another psycho path that thinks they're the center of the world?" he questions. By now I'm almost positive that it's Zach but I can't be certain. I can't will myself to look up and find out. His voice sounds a little different, deeper then I remember it, but that would be expected.

"You can ask her yourself, Zach I would like you to meet, again, has she would like to be called, C. Ann Morgan, Grant and Nick's younger sister." Dr. Steve states.

As Zach looks over at Cammie, noticing her for the first time, his eyes go huge.

Dr. Steve goes on like he didn't notice, "You are to be with her at all times, no matter what, even if you two get into an argument. Not only do I not want her out of your sight, I don't want you two to be more then a half an arms length away. The only reason that should happen is if one of you is getting dress or if one of you is using the bathroom. Even then the other is to wait out side the door," by now Dr. Steve is smirking and Zach and Cammie are both sulking in their chairs, "Also, in class you two will always be seated next to each other. Cammie you can fill Zach in on the rest. I will be dropping by now and then to make sure that you two do not disobey these rules."

With that little speech Zach and I left so that I could go and unpack in my new room, which just so happened to be the biggest room in Blackthorn. It was the same size as the biggest room in Gallagher (Macey's room). It took up the whole top floor. It had a bar area (with no alcohol); a huge entertainment room (where I dropped all my stuff and decided to unpack tomorrow); a big bathroom with a door that separated the toilet, shower, and tub with the two sinks. Once we got to the bedroom I saw the KING SIZE BED and jumped in the middle of it. I threw my hands to the side and laid my head on the pillows. From behind me I could hear Zach chuckle.

"What? I'm tired!" I tried to defend myself.

"Ok, but you're going to need to scoot over because I get half the bed." I could hear the smirk in his voice. That's when it hit me **(no nothing actually hit her)**, there's only one bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey girls (and guys if any guys <strong>**read this) sorry it took forever to get this out and I already know that it sucks, and I would really like it if you reviewed and said what I need to work on so that next time it isn't as bad. Also if you read this and don't like to review please just review and say a random word so that I know someone reads the AN at the end of the chapters;p**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kill me now." I stated while turning my head to tell him where he could put his half of the bed. Before I could say anything though, Zach was at the side of the bed pushing me onto my side while, what else, smirking and trying not to laugh.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone so a better face plant into a bed, and before you get defensive, yes I have seen other people do face plants into beds." He laughs.

"Oh? And who exactly did I beat?" I questioned.

"Your brothers, maybe it just runs in the family." He tries to say with a strait face, but he failed, badly.

"Well, if it was against my brothers, it isn't very hard to win." I state as if that little fact was obvious. At this Zach and I both smiled and then broke out into laughter. The next thing we know the kids in the room under our bedroom (that sounds SO weird!) start banging on their ceiling and shouting at us to be quiet.

"You're not sharing a bed with me." I tell him, hoping that he would just up and leave. Of course he doesn't.

"Actually, I kinda like this arrangement. I mean, Dr. Steve basically said that we would be doing everything together and you have to listen to me," at this Zach starts to smirk, "and now he's having us sleep together." Now Zach decided to put his arms around me and pull me closer as if to make his point. I quickly turn so that I'm facing away from him. As I try to get out of his hold he just pulls me closer, until my back is against his chest. "You have two choices, you can struggle all night or you can relax and go to sleep, it's your chose. I'm going to sleep so g-night," Zach whispered into my ear, and with those last words he was out. How is it possible to just fall asleep like that? I never could.

After about ten minutes I finally relaxed and five minutes after that I finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A little girl, about 3, opens her bedroom door. In the halls are black with a blood red design. She doesn't remember the red being on the walls last time she saw them. As she walks out of her room she sees her dog on the ground, dead. His eyes are dull of life. Not that she expected to see him awake. His stomach is cut open.<em>

_The girl was about to scream when she heard voices just down the stairs to her left. There was a woman's voice and two men's voices. The girl quickly hid in the air vent before the people could notice her. She started to crawl to her dad's study so that she could tell him. When she got there and looked into the room she had to bite her lip so that she didn't yell and give herself away._

"_We can do this the easy way Matt. You can still come and help us. If you choose not to, Abby will be forced to kill you." The man said to the girl's father._

"_I know but no one that might even consider telling them can know the truth. You know this," Matt said, "You know that he entrusted the information to me because I would do anything to keep it safe." At this the door was thrown open and Abby walked in._

"_Matt, please say you're going to be smart and not die for that stupid information," As Abby paused for an answer Matt just shook his head with a sorry expression._

"_I'm sorry Abby, I can't," Matt said while looking down._

"_Well I'm sorry to. That information is the only thing that could have brought them down and you were the only one who knew it. Now I'm gonna have to kill you. I just wish that I didn't have to." As she said this a glint of excitement sparked in her eyes. The two men didn't notice it but the little girl saw it as clear as she could see Abby pull out the gun. "Bye Matt." And then there was two gun shots and the girl watched as her dad fell to the floor, just as dead as her dog had been. Blood was flowing out of his chest and head._

* * *

><p>"<strong>CAM, WAKE UP!"<strong>

At this I was brought out of my nightmare. When I finally opened my eyes I was face to face with a very confused Zach.

"What?" I asked as I started to feel the toll of the nightmare. I had been having that nightmare and the nightmare of my mom dying ever since I saw my mom die. I always though that it would stop and that I would be able to just forget about it, but I realized that wouldn't happen when it had got on for 2 ½ years none stop. I'm just lucky that I don't scream… usually.

"Are you alright?" Zach asks as if I were the most delicate thing ever.

"Ya, why?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I was completely normal.

"Well you kicked me off the bed while thrashing and when I tried to move you, you started to scream," He stated as if it were obvious.

"Oh, well I have no idea why," I tried.

"You're a really bad liar, did you know that? Don't worry, it's not a bad thing unless you wanted to be a spy or something," He says while trying to make me more comfortable, so that I would tell him the reason. Ha, like that would ever happen. Ya cause I'm going to tell the guy who not only hates me, but also controls what I can and can't do the rest of the year, my biggest weakness. Not gonna happen that's for sure.

"Zach just drop it ok? Maybe if it becomes a big problem then I'll tell you, but for now lets just go back to sleep." I try to convince him.

"K," and with those last words Zach got back into the bed and he went to sleep. I was afraid to because I knew that if I went to sleep I would have to endure having to relive the night that ruined the rest of my life. My mom dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey girls (and guys if there are any guys that read this) sorry that it took so long. I have been on nonstop vacations and the only time that I have had to write I decided to get out a different story that has been on my mind even longer then this one. If you could check that out and give me some feed back that would be awsome.<strong>

**Please reveiw, even if it is just a random word. those reveiws always are fun to read. Tell me if you can see a way that I could improve my writing or if there is something that would improve my story.**

**Thanks, ****Zachlover16**


	7. Chapter 7

Monday finally arrived with my first day of teaching all of the seniors. As I walked in a half hour before the class would arrive I realize that I was going to figure out the best way to teach them before they start to take advantage of me.

Right after I set up the class room the boys started to come in. None of them noticed me. I could hear them whisper to each other about why they had to and I quote 'learn this girly shit'.

The other thing that I heard a lot of was kids asking around to see if anyone knew who the teacher was going to be.

Half way through first period I still hadn't showed them that I was there. Not a single person had noticed me which is really sad since I was sitting at my desk in the front of the room. By now I had learned who everyone was and who everyone talked to. I started to get an idea of who not to let sit near each other.

Of course as funny as it was to watch the guys embarrass themselves, like all fun things it just had to come to an end.

"Cameron! Come quick!" Madam Dabney screams as she opens the classroom door. At this all the boys quickly shut up and start to look around the room to see who she was talking to.

"What is it," I ask as I stand up. This was the first time I had ever heard Madam Dabney raise her voice and it scared me, not that I showed it.

"Bex and Macey got into a fight. Tina and Eva tried to stop it and now all the girls are fighting!" she explains as we make our way to her classroom. Once we got there and opened a fist came flying towards my face.

"Stop!" I said in my firmest voice while I ducked under the punch. Every single girl froze and looked at me. All of them had a shocked look on their face. Soon after they all smiled and quickly ran to their friends.

"Sit down in your seats ladies," Madam Dabney stated but no one listened.

"Ladies sit down in your seats," I announced and as soon as I finished the sentence all of the girls rushed to their seats.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to get this up but I've been REALLY busy with soccer tryouts for high school. I was way nerves since this was the first year I was able to tryout since I'm going into ninth grade at the end of August. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if there is anything that I can improve on!<strong>


End file.
